


The Winner

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [92]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bachelor Auction, Deputy Derek Hale, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/16/18: “terrify, mistreat, lost”





	The Winner

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/16/18: “terrify, mistreat, lost”

“Derek, a bachelor auction terrifies you?”

“I’m not… social,” Derek answers. “Or a talker.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and your date will do all the talking,” Stiles replies with a wink.

Derek smiles wanly.

“ _Plus_ ,” he adds, “if someone harasses or mistreats you, I _will_ kick their butt.”

Derek’s doing it for charity but even wearing his uniform on stage, he still looks like a lost lamb up there.

Until Stiles outbids every cougar and bear horny for Derek, though Deputy Parrish and a young fireman aren’t as fortunate.

“I told you you’d get lucky!” Stiles reminds the blushing Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering where Stiles got the money to bid on Derek, I imagine him deftly juggling three different part-time jobs along with his studies in college, and managing to save a nice sum. He was going to spend those savings on restoring Roscoe, but then this bachelor auction happened. So it's more duct tape for Roscoe...


End file.
